


Between Sun and Moon

by Laurah_BR



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurah_BR/pseuds/Laurah_BR
Summary: Tired of living at the mercy of her parents, Luna’s biggest wish is for things to change. And they do, but not in the way she expected.One day, she and the sister, Aurora (or Aura, as she likes to be called), find themselves in a strange place, that looks a lot with a game they like to play. Now, they must survive in a world that seems unknown and yet familiar.Also, Luna can’t help but feel this new world has something to do with the disappearance of Leo, her closest friend, whom she hasn’t saw for more than a year now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Between Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here in AO3. Hope you enjoy! And please, comment any criticism you wish.

January of 2008, Brooklyn - New York City 

Leo was sitting in a bank, next to a public playground. He was a boy, more or less 5 or 6 years old, with blonde hair. While the other children were playing, he was sitting there, drawing in a piece of paper. The image of the playground covered with the fresh-fallen snow of the last night was beautiful, and he wouldn’t waste the chance to put it on paper. Although he was planning to draw the playground as close as possible to the real one, he couldn’t help but make more flowers. He loved flowers.

**Leo:** _“If mommy was here, she could at least watch me...”_

Suddenly, an older boy grabbed the drawing of his hands. Other two boys came. The three started to laugh.

**Boy 1:** “Oww! Look at that! So much flowers! For whom? Your boyfriend?”

**Leo** (quietly) **:** “Actually... it’s for... my mother...”

The boys started laughing again. Leo tried to take his drawing out of their hands, but couldn’t. He pushed the first one, who looked angrily at him.

**Boy 1:** “Now, you decide to act like a man? Ok. Guys, take him!”

The other two grabbed Leo’s arms. He desperately tried to escape, but the boys were holding him firmly. The bigger one, whom Leo pushed, raised his fists. The young boy started crying.

A few meters away, a girl named Luna was playing on the snow. Both her hair and her eyes were a chocolate-like brown, and she looked a little tall to a six-years-old. Hearing Leo’s cries, she ran to the boys.

**Luna** (fiercely) **:** “Hey! Leave him alone!”

**Boy 1:** “Get off, your brat! Or I’ll punch you too!”

Before he could do anything, the girl took the stick-arm of a snowman nearby and used it to hit the boy right in the head. She hit so hard that the boy fell off the ground. He looked at her, angrier than never.

**Boy 1:** “Forget that one! TAKE HER!”

The other boys left Leo and went for the girl. He watched with worry, as the three huge boys started to beat her. A bunch of other kids (and some grown-ups), stood watching the fight, but none moved to help.

The girl was able to hit the boys some times, but at the end, she was hurt and laying on the ground.

**Boy 1:** “Hope you learn! Next time, don’t mess up with other people’s business!”

The three walked away. Leo ran to her.

**Leo** (worried) **:** “Are you alright?!”

**Luna:** “I’m fine,” she tried to get up, but her legs were also hurt “though I’ve already been better. Here’s your drawing.”

She handed Leo the paper the boys took from him. He thanked and helped her to get up.

**Luna:** “Also, my name is Luna Nightlight. Yeah, I know it’s a weird name.”

**Leo** **:** “Hi... I’m Helium Brown, but everyone calls me Leo. Thanks for helping me.”

**Luna:** “Where did you learn to draw like this?”

**Leo:** “Nowhere. I just like drawing!”

**Luna:** “That’s so unfair! I tried to draw Mickey yesterday, but in the end, it looked more like someone splashed ink on a paper!”

**Leo:** “I could show you how I do if you want.”

**Luna:** “I’d love to. But where’s your mother? Are you alone?”

The boy looked sadly at her. He seemed about to cry again.

**Leo:** “She’s at the hospital. I can take you there. Where are your parents?”

**Luna** (angrily) **:** “They’re not here! I don’t know where they are and I don’t care! Now let’s see your mom. I wanna meet her.”

The two went to the hospital, alone. Leo was starting to like Luna, and wanted to know her better. However, Luna still looked kinda angry. He said to himself to don’t ask about her parents again.

**Leo:** “I never saw you before. Are you new here?”

**Luna:** “Yes. I came last week.”

**Leo:** “And where are you from?”

**Luna:** “I lived in a small town in Arizona. It was very hot there. I had never seen snow…” She looked at the white layer of frost on the ground like it was the best treasure of the world. "It’s so beautiful!”

**Leo:** “Yeah, but is still cold. It’s kinda fun to play, but sometimes I’d like to live in a place that’s hot all year…”

**Luna:** “It's like we were born in the wrong places.”

Leo smiled. Luna smiled back.

* * *

2018, in a graveyard

Some men were burying a big coffin in the ground, while people wearing black clothes were watching. In a grave, there was written the name “Hannah Brown”.

A guy with blonde hair stood still at the front of the grave. He has been trying to hold his tears for one week, but watching those strangers, who he never met, throwing his mother on a big hole, like she was just something disposable, that could be easily throw away, was too much for him. He fell to his knees and started crying.

A girl with curly hair came to him. She turned down to reach him and looked inside his blue eyes.

**Luna:** “Leo... It’s going to be all right. I’m here for you. Always.”

Leo looked inside her best friend’s eyes. They were dark brown. Chocolate-colored. Looking only to her eyes, he remembered the house-made chocolates his mother would give him when he was sad. She would look into his eyes and say the exact same thing... “It’s going to be alright. I’m here for you.”

And for one moment, she really was. She wasn’t inside a coffin, being buried by strangers. She was there, looking at him, assuring it was all going to be all right.

He hugged his friend, firmly yet gently, like he used to hug his mother. And even though Luna hated hugging, she hugged Leo back. He closed his eyes, and felt he was hugging his mother. He stopped crying.

**Leo:** “Please... Don’t ever leave me....”

**Luna:** “I won’t. Never.”

**Leo:** “Do you promise?”

**Luna:** “I promise.”

* * *

A piece of newspaper, published on November 22nd of 2018

Yesterday morning, Helium Brown, disappeared of his home in Brooklyn, on the exact date of his birthday, November 21st. The young man was about to complete 16 years, and had been living with the grandfather since the death of his mother, Hannah Brown, about one month ago. The police has no clues if he was kidnaped, killed, or ran away.

* * *

December 15th of 2019, on a generic high school classroom

Luna was sitting on a desk, looking through the window. The teacher was talking and writing something on the board. She couldn’t care less. She didn’t even remember the teacher's and most of her classmates’ names. She’d rather be outside, eating a snack, hearing Aura explain her engines, or just running around. Anything but hearing an old woman talking about polymers.

As usual, she waited a long time for the class to finish. When it finally did, she was almost asleep.

**Luna:** _“Finally!”_

She grabbed her stuff and went straight to the 6th year’s classroom. Aura was walking out, followed by two girls, walking away and calling her a “nerd”. She was sad, but just looking at her older sister made her smile.

The two walked together to their apartment. As usual, they passed through a bunch of people, none of which bothered to even look at them, and since it was December, there were Christmas decorations all over. In a given moment, they saw a group of giant guys (the shortest one was at least 1.90 meters [6,23 feet] tall), surrounding a frightened skinny guy, demanding his money. When she saw it, Luna grabbed Aura’s hand and walked faster, moving away from them.

This made Aura sad. Some time ago, Luna would undoubtedly run and kick the ass of those guys, even being outnumbered. She grew up defending weaker people from bullies. She has been beaten a lot, but managed to impose respect through the neighborhood. It was rather understandable, since she was pretty strong, had done self-defense classes and was 1,75 meters (5,74 feet) tall, with the average for girls of her age being somewhere around 1,62 (5,34), or something like that.

**Aura:** _“Since Leo vanished, she cares less about the rest of the world…”_

Finally, they arrived at their apartment, but there was no one there.

**Luna:** _“Good! That old bitch hasn’t come home yet!”_

Their mother liked to hang out with rich people. Since she couldn’t get rich herself, and her husband wasn’t that rich either, rich friends were the next best option. She loved money, and most times happened to forget her daughters.

The girls’ father was a programmer of Mojang, a big game developer, and was almost never at home. When he was, he just typed things on the computer. Luna thought it was boring, but Aura usually asked to stay, and he would let her see him working if she stood quiet. Luna didn’t understand why Aura liked computer things so much.

Once home, the girls ate some cereal and drank some juice they found in the kitchen, then Luna went to her room and Aura to the office to play Minecraft (they played Minecraft since 2010, and never really stopped, but on the last months, the game became super popular again, and they decided to play more frequently). Since their father worked for the company that created it, sometimes they managed to get some “host privileges”.

Luna’s room was messy, full toys and posters from films and series. There were also some drawings and clay statues that Leo had made for her. Next to the wardrobe, there was a punching bag, with a picture of Rian Johnson. She bought a used bag on a promotion, because punching things helped her to calm down, and the picture was there to motivate her. She was feeling stressed so she started punching the bag, while cursing the picture.

**Luna** **:** “Want to subvert my expectations?” She punched Rian Johnson right in the face. “SUBVERT MY EXPECTATIONS NOW, ASSHOLE! GO RUIN ANOTHER FRANCHISE!”

She continued to punch and shout. She did that when she was angry or stressed, and since she was always angry _and_ stressed, she did it frequently. She punched so much, that her arms, which used to be skinny, became more muscular. She also kicked a lot, so her legs were also strong.

Suddenly, she smelled smoke. Something was burning!

**Luna:** “Aura, what are you doing? I told you not to use fire in your stuff at home!”

 **Aura** (struggling) **:** “It’s wasn’t me! The computer just broke!”

Luna ran to the office, where they liked to mess up with their father’s computer. She found her sister, holding a wrench and trying to fix whatever was wrong. The machine was making weird noises and sparking.

**Luna:** “WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!”

 **Aura:** “I was just playing! And then, the computer simply froze and started to do weird things! I’m trying to fix it, but I can’t find anything wrong! Do you think dad will be mad?”

 **Luna:** “Mad? HE’S GOING TO KILL US!”

Then, Luna freaked out. She ran to the power plug and pulled the wire, trying to unplug it, but the thing didn’t come out. Then, she heard a voice. A low and static voice, like it was coming from an old TV.

**Mysterious voice** **:** “Please... Don’t leave me... I’m scared…”

Luna stopped. That voice… She knew that voice! She had already heard it before, but the static noise was making it harder to recognize.

**Aura:** “LUNA! WATCH OUT!!”

The older one gasped. She was so distracted by that voice she didn’t even realize the wire she was still holding was now releasing electric discharges. Her hands were almost burning, and she felt an excruciating pain. With one last try, she pulled the wire out of the plug.

It was a bad idea. Dozens of energy discharges started to come out of the now unplugged power plug. An intense light was now coming out and increasing within each second.

The energy rays weren’t nearly as painful as the electric ones, but caused a fun feeling, something hard to describe. As the light grew more intense, Luna started to feel she was being pulled by something. The pull started to become more intense, and she had to try to hold herself to the closet. Then, she looked at her sister. Aura was struggling, holding a small bed cabinet, until finally, her hand slipped and she was rapidly pulled.

**Luna** **:** “AURORA!”

Fortunately, she was able to grab Aura’s hand before she was completely pulled in, but clearly wouldn’t be able to hold it for too long. The sisters looked into each other’s eyes and saw the same thing. They were both scared. Scared of being pulled to the weird light, scared of what would happen to them, but mostly, scared that they would separate and stay alone again.

**Luna:** _“I already lost Leo! I won’t lose you too!”_

And with that last thought, she closed her eyes and let go of the closet. The two were pulled into the bright light.

* * *

????????

Now, Luna could feel that weird sensation trough her whole body. She didn’t know what it was or what was happening

Maybe she should open her eyes to see what was happening and where they were, but speaking the truth, her fear canceled any plans of opening her eyes. She had never been that scared before. Not even when she almost fell from the window of the 10th floor. Not even when she saw Aura, when only 5 years old, standing very close to an electric circuit. Not even when their mother threatened to touch her face with the hot spot of an iron tool from the fireplace, to “teach her a lesson”.

The only thing stopping her from panicking was still feeling her sister’s hand touching hers. This caused her to worry. Was Aura fine? Was she also feeling that weird sensation? Was she also so scared?

**Luna:** “Aura,” she started speaking, even though there could be heard no sounds “we’re gonna be fine. As long as we are together! And I’m not letting you go!”

She probably didn’t hear. Still, Luna felt that the touch on her hand now seemed a little less scared.

* * *

A beautiful, yet weird, place

After who-knows-how long, the sensation stopped. Now, besides Aura’s hand, Luna could also feel that she was laying, probably, on dirt and grass. She could also hear things now. There were the sounds of multiple animals, such as birds and insects, but there was also music. Yeah, music! It was a calm and harmonious melody, that seemed to come from… well, nowhere. It seemed to be electronic music.

Finally, she decided to open her eyes. It didn’t make things any less weird.

She was laying on a plain, with lots of flowers, a lake, and a small hill a few meters farther. The grass was bright green, and the sky, pure blue.

**Luna** **:** “What the hell?! Where the fuck are we?!”

 **Aura:** “Don’t ask me…”

In the middle of her confusion, a time of relief. Aura was there, still holding her hand. They could be in a weird and unknown place, but at least they were in a weird and unknown place _together_.

Aura tried to get up and almost fell. Luna helped her, and their hands separate again.

**Luna:** “Are you ok?”

 **Aura:** **“** Yeah… Just feeling a little dizzy.” The two were able to get up. “Have you seen what brough us here? I was closing my eyes.”

 **Luna:** “I was closing mine too. I don’t know how… WHY IS THERE MUSIC HERE?”

The calm sounds indeed hadn’t stopped.

**Aura** **:** “Strange… The sound is not reverberating like it would normally do. Is like we’re hearing music while using headphones. Since is not reverberating, it’s hard to say where it’s coming from. And I’m almost sure I heard that sound before…”

 **Luna:** “This remind me of something! That voice I heard in the office! I know I’ve heard it before!”

 **Aura** **:** “Voice? What voice?”

 **Luna:** “You didn’t listen? I’m sure I heard something… And I’ve already heard it before. But it was the sound was static and weird, and I can’t really remember… It’s like when you’re watching a cartoon and suddenly hear a voice you know, and spend half an hour trying to remember which other character that actor did. The last time this happened, I was watching a Minecraft animation when--”

**Aura:** “OF COURSE! Now I remember where I heard that before! It’s the Minecraft soundtrack!!”

 **Luna:** “WHAT THE FUCK? This is…” she was going to say it was impossible, but listening again, she realized the music was really almost identical to the game’s music “my gosh, it’s only getting weirder…”

 **Aura:** “It’s like we’re in one of those stories where a person enters the Minecraft world! And then, she discovers that if she dies there, she dies for real! And then, she finds out that the villain is Herobrine, who wants to destroy the Minecraft world or escape to the real world! And then-”

 **Luna:** “If we’re on the Minecraft world, then why it isn’t all blocky? It looks more like a real world for me.”

 **Aura** **:** “Indeed… But so much matches with the “Into the videogame world” thing. We’re young, and you’re a teenager, and 9.5 out of 10 people that enter videogames in books are between 15 and 18. We also have social struggles, problems at school and with our personal lives, play a lot of games, were near a computer when it all happened… The only uncommon thing is that we like each other, and in 7.89 of the cases where two people enter a videogame together, they hate each other, especially when they’re siblings… Maybe--”

 **Luna:** “OK, OK! I understand, don’t need to make a ten pages long report about people entering videogames!”

 **Aura** (looks down) **:** “Sorry… I think I got a little exited…”

 **Luna:** “Anyway, now that we’re here, what do we do? If this a Minecraft world, there’ll be some pretty heavy things at night! Should we sit and cry or should we punch trees?”

Aura thought for a moment. She looked calm and controlled, like a professional and logic person, but Luna knew she was almost collapsing. She was biting her lip and her hands were close to the face, things she did whatever she was nervous.

**Aura:** “We should… Find a shelter. That’s rule number 1 of Minecraft survival, right? There are some hills over there, we should go in that direction. A small hole in a hill is a common first house, maybe there’s even someone there.”

 **Luna:** “Right. Now is…” she looked at the sky to try to figure out the time based on the sun “a little bit before or after noon, I think. If we go now, there’ll be plenty of time to find a hole and punch trees if we need to. Let’s get going.”

Luna started walking first, and then Aura followed her. Probably by instinct, the younger one grabbed her sister’s hand. Luna didn’t try to let it go. She felt safer with Aura next, and at the same time, knew her sister would be safer next to her. She remembered of her first day in New York, a girl from a town in Arizona, with no parents or anyone else to accompany her. Now, she wasn’t in a big city anymore, but the feeling was similar. There were no parents to accompany her, but this time, she had Aura. And they both knew that, together, not even a weird and unknown world could beat them.


End file.
